If I Was In The Akatsuki (Naruto Crossover)
by DolcheAngel
Summary: I do not own ANY of the characters from Naruto as well as Naruto Shippuden. DolcheAngel as Kim Briar, or Kim Idé, because in this story her parents got divorced because for some certain reasons (this divorce thingy is totally madeup as well as the name) and one day her teenage days have changed since the day Akatsuki took her in, and when she met her special someone...
1. Ch 01

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="377e12a1804141d1118966d67e348e49""You don't get it, hmm."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"In my view, Sasori, art is a transient thing, fading after but a moment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8954555e226c36a192f170990c67aa""You're the one who doesn't get it, Deidara. Art is a moment of beauty captured and preserved for posterity."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445722c1ab1f57449be8d3c8f502d814"That is a Naruto SasoDei fangirl,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f48fae791c4c0f4580e4223d74b02e89"No, not Deidara, nor Sasori. Her name is Kim Briar (my madeup name), or DolcheAngel, as you can tell. She is now 13 years old, but although she is a teenager, but she still acts like an immature kid at certain times. She lives in Sunderland, in a cosy home in Hendon. She has a haunting past, but now she has a bright future ahead of her. Since she went to Scotland about three months ago, she learned a lot of things, or should I say, there is when she started to take a liking to an anime called Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89898bd07336f08b5c7c01da877077a3"She always reminded herself to thank her little brother for choosing the PSVITA instead of Nintendos 3DS XL./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e718a521ffac1c376e196dae1b02d91"Because now she is able to play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Impact,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f181ca6afa40bbfeb8b0a91d71a4d09a"Plus the best part is when there's a bonus play of when Sasori has to beat Deidara because of an artistic style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kim's always a huge fan of SasoDei, and she has the evidence as well of why should Kishimoto make SasoDei Kanon. She also has some favourite characters as well, but in her heart, there is no doubt that Naruto Shippuden's the best. She always dreamed of even being in the Narutoverse,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5e51872bebfc0c835490c41219f0224"And even joining the Akatsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c88505de083a7d0db67b3f7acaa5840"As you can see, Kim's dream is to meet the crafty Sasori, the annoying Deidara, the usual crazy Hidan, the quiet Kakuzu, and the angelic Konan. She knew that it was a total waste of believing that there is such world as the Narutoverse exists in a different dimension. Naruto has given her a lot of inspiration, and a bright opportunity to be a good fanfic writer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47304bf2dc5e26f322df8b7524a3b6c9"She has a Wattpad account. Called DolcheAngel. She was blank at first before she discovered Naruto as her favourite anime. Her mind of creativity has an IQ of 10 before then, because she knew that by the looks of Naruto, it has been just a crappy anime. But since she let her heart accept Naruto, she has an IQ of 100. She knew there's no turning back on something she started. She had very few followers back then, but now, since her Naruto fanfiction stories slowly came to a hit, she had a lot of support from her new friends, her followers. She was very thankful of Masashi Kishimoto and her Wattpad followers for supporting her in her harsh, teenage life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="805d55756ee03e6ff082e884c76052b1"Her parents got divorced when she was 12, which made the little girl's life pretty hard, but it does make her pain a bit better when her father gave her his last inheritance from his family. Her father's an Idé, but she was told by her father that his clan has certain powers that no one posesses. But she knew instantly that that was just a pile of crap and decided to take a guitar class. Her dad suggests it and you agreed since she thought that doing something is better than getting cooped up in the house reading and writing fanficiton all day long. Because she knew that it wasn't good for her own health. Her father's gift is an ancient Japanese Biwa instrument and it comes with a Japanese plectrum. Her father adviced her to get used to it, but not to accidently do the death note her father taught her in front of anyone else except if it's necessary. By her age, she was 12, and for her, she knew that it makes perfect sense that if she performed the death note that was inherited from her clan, she can kill loads of people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35cc8431ab27b28951d261f42e815f65"Now her mind was swirling with uncertainty, and she lastly decided to go out to the town for a moment. She saved her game and switched off her PSVITA and put it in its hardcover and into her Superdry bag. She took her Levis wallet and wear her casual, tomboy clothes and went out of the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35932e35eb1fa4365ea401270a2d5595""Mom, I'm going out for a moment, okay? Do you want to buy anything while I'm on the way?" Kim shouted while bringing her little bag that can fit her IPad Mini and the charger inside with her Biwa case. She decided to ride with her bike because she was longing to cycle through the town she loved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c981f6c6d716553dd6430ebeb2fa095f""Okay then. Oh! Kimmy, could you buy some leeks and cinnamon for me, please?" Mom replied back and Kim nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5cf8e6730b315f7489a8b410dfe8b90""I will be back promptly at 7:30 pm, if it's okay with you." Kim waved at her and she smiled as if she says yes silently. Somehow she thought that she is happy in her normal life in Sunderland, and she also thought that she is pretty happy that Naruto doesn't exist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcbc86505d6d176873af2c785a48073d"But actually she's absolutely dead wrong. This is the story of a normal Wattpader, DolcheAngel, and this is my story of what if she was in the Akatsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c0fb668cb22fe3f81f52b39666d331"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kim's POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="914d03aea894974498a8704237e4d98a"The narrator have literally finished the intros about me up there from a Narrator's point of view./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef550b57814aefc3d987de4c83d1eb0"I cycled with my father's Biwa at my back and my little sky blue and neon pink Superdry bag in the basket in front of my classic bicycle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61bbc7fe8bbc142d27c4d49dc0b3be32"When Bridges come through my mind, the first thing I'm going to go is the White Market, because I knew that the White Market has some vegetables and spices that mom requests./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2072e58d07249db53b22402acf6995c"~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed82eaa44fb9e198bb3833d2ab0dc934"I have bought some cinnamon and leeks for mom. It's such a drag. I went out of the market and passed a butcher who was starting to sharp his knife and when I passed by him and I was busy looking at the butcher's menu, he started to sharpening his knife as if he was saying, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If you don't buy anything, I'll shred your skin at the very spot/em, which was creepy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d5d80aa6dab1953ef386210eeae9b9"And plus, if I wasn't mistaken, the butcher has mousy red hair and the familiar stare... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And the lines on his neck and on his wrists as if he was a puppet.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24755f3ff23563cf6b9f1fb07e686954"Is it me.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f97714811693abc95e0b38a882dab3d"Or Sasori takes a part time job as a butcher?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88b2b4ce56f81cd8a448f20957e75daa"And the handsome stare that I always loved when I watch Naruto Shippuden... Although others called it his death stare, but he has never seen mine yet. Yep. That's my bae, alright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e4fa5c70befd5a435a58d0cec963e45"He was a missing nin, one of the Akatsuki members, and now he was poker facely handsome but sadly,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a296e46ce87cf74c15df17b2e49c52"This time, a fake moustache covers his sexy lips. (T-T)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79979bbd802f824ee1f4f73a8576385"I covered my laugh and Sasori scowled. "Sasori-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53b3203591741dfb3fe7acedcb94d98""You better shut the fuck up or I wi-" Sasori paused for a moment and blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c88c583da1b9a742de9305511e5b64"" Or what? Hit me? Oh wait, you're a gentleman. Oh..." I sneered, encouraging him to be annoyed, but the last part, I owned myself and Sasori smirked. I loved when I annoyed my beloved ones. Because they looked so cute when they're angry (true). I have always owned them and they ended up in a tantrum or ranting like crazy, but this time, it looks like I was wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5afd07d8700ea4bf6287e11cbfaf5cb3"Sasori continued. "Oh wait, I'm a puppet, so that means that I can hit you right now with my awesome, handmade butcher knife made from THE Akasuna no Sasori." he showed his sharpened knife. Really, Sasori? Does it look like I give a fuck if you could do a simple knife such as a butcher's knife? Dude, you've made, like, tons of cool weapons I saw in the anime and you're now bragging that you've just made a butcher's knife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015733cc3ce209ec7bd7ec2ae76396fa"I facepalmed and muttered. "Dude, kill yourself."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You do know that I can read your mind." he stared at me and I stared at him back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1497709d3da3f57182658c8dc31e9c57""So you don't get offended? Touché." I replied in a casual tone and hide my fangirl reactions and threw it to Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc720ee4485384da9b6fafa4f643711e""Ugh, you are indeed an annoying young brat. But the point is, you have to come with me. But later." Sasori sighed and gave me a mini puppet of Sasori. At first I gave him a questioning look and then smiled softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9fa9dbb531cc0fed3381cccb62a32f1""A-a-and if you are in trouble, just press this button on my di-I-I-I mean, the puppet's dick." he blushed furiously and his face was as red as his mousy red hair, while I covered a quarter of my face with my curtain fringe, which effectively hide my blush. Well, only half of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="342d5b6bfe05704b668345e471fb59cc"I then looked at the mini Sasori on my hands, and then the Sasori in front of me. I was touched and at the loss of words, because I never knew that the merciless Akasuna no Sasori is giving a handmade puppet of him to me. I mentally slapped myself hard because of how I treated him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b73b7689c881e30b797d64dfe9a393""Gomennasai. I-I-I'm sorry if I caused trouble here." I apologised full style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" N-n-no. It is I who should apologise to you." he replied and I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Heh. It seems that it's no use to hide your emotions, although you are a puppet. It may take away your emotions, but not span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"all/span of it." I smiled softly and he pouted "B-b-baka."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="902d4f633498f2f1e4bde7044d1c5117"Our conversation was interrupted when an old lady was coughing as if she was saying, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If you want to have a chat, then do it somewhere else./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c9ac4367664cc8a7522d4fd4e96cbe5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emOh well then. Thanks." I smiled and then I kissed him on his cheeks. I have to say that his cheeks were warm and soft./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06db6df14a1f6821cd7fe4a3aba1edaa"And then I headed to my favourite cafe, Caffè Nero, leaving a puppet blushing 50 shades of red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea0c816de4f875bf7155a3e3ae0ade8"~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d28a5407a29e65a7930f34ea6bdd64"I ordered a regular hot chocolate and some muffins to eat. I then sat on a comfy sofa and opened my Lego IPad Mini and opened my Wattpad account and started writing my Naruto story and reading other fanfictions as well. This is how I chill when I'm cooped up in the house for a long time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a228a8de542dddae18ebae49f40810a8"I can observe the surroundings very well. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If I wasn't mistaken, two incognito people were staring at me with such cold eyes at the far corner of the cafe. I know that I'm lunatic,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2a8a9a51b5ce9257a8c00ba99298f97"But I am pretty sure that they are missing-nin ninjas. I am pretty confident about that because I saw a glimpse of the head protector from.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d47181b45b94052b55d322b83b6d15d"The Village Hidden in the Sound. Oh great. I started to think that this is the work of that stupid Pedo snake. You know what I'm talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3199fb1c5fb430f01f370f2500cec52a"At first, I started to freak out in the inside, but calmly ignore them and continue to read my fanfiction that I left just now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca1da807c0825a47d2fe8cdca3ea82b"As I drink my hot chocolate, I suddenly realised that it was starting to rain. I mentally cursed myself for not reminding to put a waterproof thingy on my bike and packed my IPad Mini into my bag and took out the waterproof thingy and went out, carelessly left the bag and the Biwa unguarded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729aa1a4fefb34d255ac42d7f9867813"I went out of the cafe and put the waterproof thingy on the bicycle just in time and just after I put it on, the two rogue missing-nin ninjas snatched my bag and the biwa on the couch and ran away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9230d0c95709551464ac61a9d11838d5"I was lucky that I saw that happening and ran in pursuit towards the rogue ninjas. They already opened their incognito clothes and hats which revealed their ninja uniforms that I clearly recognise that it was from the Sound Village. I left my bike, luckily protected from the rain and sadly when I managed to catch them up too fast, I didn't even realise that they trapped me in a dead end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a80ab47046420498f75934e54fcb82"The first rogue ninja chuckled. "We never thought that catching an Idé is really easy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e6c2f54cf66cfd7bae782eb73ade33"I was shocked at first, but then growled threateningly. "How did you know me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1799e54cab026ad6d3f09459750599d5"The second ninja smirked."You're just a young teenager. We'll never be afraid of you... Right?" He asked the last question to his partner and the first rogue ninja sweatdropped and nodded in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30a2cd0972d1e81e5fbe192508e66f31"I desperately scanned the surroundings, trying to find a weapon for combat (because they took my Biwa away as well too. T-T) but sadly, luck wasn't on my side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17ebc39d610a001b218f794d0c74e130"But I just realised that I was wrong because the rogue ninjas were unarmed. Shesh. Typical rogue ninjas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5313d4b8d5c313dac1b72573bfbeaf58"I sneered. " I may be outnumbered, but don't estimate the fiery spirit of youth that resides within me! And plus, you seemed to have out of weapons." I pointed a finger at his waist, which meant that he didn't have a pouch to keep weapons in. "Lazy much?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34faa3973f9b2827d9d299b5ab7c270a"They soon realised what I was talking about and they were shocked for a while and then they gritted their teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7143c0ffe952d877ac90ef76e7800cd0""We may not have any weapons, but out taijutsu is perf-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21244cb64c273491a7fed6788b08e0e1"I chuckled back. "I doubt that your taijutsu's perfect. Mine's span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"legit/span." I emphasise it with such SWAG and suddenly, an invisible force pushed the ninjas far away back sending them to the wall beside me. And believe me, it hurts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0867f3fe266848e3b0106086449f9f4"After for a while, they recovered and suddenly, they made some hand signs and then thousands of Japanese weapons such as kunais and katanas etc, I was merely shocked and my right eye twitched. I am really screwed, but a familiar voice echoed through my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d502c9822cf8e03a32c2af7fcb64a6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""A-a-and if you are in trouble, just press this button on my di-I-I-I mean, the puppet's dick."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0a042d5ffa57d83afa0f67f2d22693"I took out my mini Sasori puppet and pressed his dick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5ae0b17a4fab36802e1244f73b26007"Silence fell for a few seconds until I heard a familliar cold voice coming from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d998792977a7618ea8813f21e7ae8b84""Took me a while to wait. You know I hate waiting a-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I interrupted shortly. "And made others wait. Yes. But apparently let's argue about this later after we deal this problem first."/p 


	2. Ch 02

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a182b25919378ebb74c1c115cdaf66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Preview of the last chapter../span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d502c9822cf8e03a32c2af7fcb64a6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""A-a-and if you are in trouble, just press this button on my di-I-I-I mean, the puppet's dick."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0a042d5ffa57d83afa0f67f2d22693"I took out my mini Sasori puppet and pressed his dick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279814d02187630820aca2d73413ee74"Silence fell for a few seconds until I heard a familliar voice coming from behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d998792977a7618ea8813f21e7ae8b84""Took me a while to wait. You know I hate waiting a-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I interrupted shortly. "And made others wait. Yes. But apparently let's argue about this later after we deal this problem first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e79580f34363d7d824b95aad8cce7c8"|||Ch 02❤|||/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9de395845883dae25a0a54a81c2646"Luckily Sasori brought his two scrolls, which has Hiruko and the Third Kazekage but for his first choice, he opened his scroll that has Hiruko in it. To be honest, I wasn't surprised because he only uses the Third Kazekage puppet when Hiruko's destroyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f86584ac5271ba5d9e42361749fdaf1a"All of the kunais came towards both of us and Sasori gestured his chakra strings with his hands quickly, which in result, making Hiruko came towards us and clashed the kunais down with his strong, scorpion-like tail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713d0ba7da7e627df8c500949db71209"Sasori then climb into Hiruko and grabbed me tightly at one of my wrists with his cold, woody style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And after a second, now I'm inside Hiruko and for a moment, I thought that Hiruko is huge, but then now I realized that I was wrong. Hiruko can only fit for one person to ride on.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e91594222a82992951c963472b106b"Sasori grunted and his lips curved into an evil smirk."Oh well. That means you have to be at the bottom, then. Let me be on top of you for a moment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67e775597f522996372e4d681c127d78"I blushed, but I'm the type of person that easily can be turned on so in return, I chuckled seductively. "Okay. But be gentle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65eebcb32fb92e7069073865d278deb"Sasori immediately sat on top of me, but surprisingly doesn't face towards me. I sighed in disappointment and pouted and I saw him smirked and put on his poker face. "Thanks. But what did you expect to happen? It's not like we're going to make out here,eh?" he asked casually and I widened my eyes and bit my lips to prevent to say 'Yes, I almost thought of that' loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5103cd008d9475f17c5777d2e20cea1""N-n-no.." I hesitated and he widened his eyes and snapped himself to concentrate the chakra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sasori dealt the ninjas with a piece of cake by spurting some poisonous gas at them, which made them choke and died in a silent death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c4aa4215d56899bd962fbf663b00343"I silently sobbed on why did Sasori never notice me, but I cheered up myself. Stupid Kim. He chose to sacrifice his emotions and be a puppet. Of course he doesn't bother any of my mixed emotions. Plus, he's an anime character, dipshit. Why wasn't I surprised about that.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a265ca5551a46ce765221999a9ffe76"But every night I always dreamed about me meeting Sasori, my ultimate favourite character, and we fall in love with each other, enjoying spending time with each other... But it was total crap. Because I did meet Sasori, but I was stupid enough to believe he will fall for a girl like me. And besides, he's like, 35, while I'm like, 22 years younger than him. I closed my eyes and grieved silently in my heart while Sasori is busy handling with his puppet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="982c0b23270b0d11f98a58cd14534477"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sasori's POV/em/span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be04258ab548e62732e1fe1d16384751"I think I stepped over the line, maybe a bit too far. A style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I read her mind and I thought about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf5b49f983d866a628e92d4e3921c7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I silently sobbed on why did Sasori never notice me, but I cheered up myself. Stupid Kim. He chose to sacrifice his emotions and be a puppet. Of course he doesn't bother any of my mixed emotions. Plus, he's an anime character, dipshit. Why wasn't I surprised about that.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a1348ec25e0ce375e6ec97be74eff9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But every night I always dreamed about me meeting Sasori, my ultimate favourite character, and we falling in love with each other, enjoying spending time with each other... But it was total crap. Because I did meet Sasori, but I was stupid enough to believe he will fall for a girl like me. And besides, he's like, 35, whike I'm like, 22 years younger than him. I closed my eyes and grieved silently in my heart while Sasori is busy handling with his puppet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32aaba968bb3c114f211d7bb31fc9fba"As I read her mind, my heart.. It felt like my heart was stabbed. First, I teased with her emotions. And now I felt sympathy towards the young teenage girl, but I snapped myself. I'm a puppet. Puppets can't show feelings because feelings can expose my weakness. But the girl... She always dreamed about me.. She always loved me, although she thinks that I don't exist in the real world. I was touched by that because no one ever loved me since I had no parents... I need to cheer her up. She loved me, so why can't I give her a token of appreciation for her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbe25ff2fcf8f2f7d1152dda512b50f"Hm... What can I think of.. All I found is.. Wait, her stolen stuff! I sure I hid it somewhere.. Oh, it's under my feet! I kept it in my scroll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cb22bd119304e09b612fff535ca2019"I stopped controlling Hiruko and I took the scroll in front my feet and faced towards her. I opened half of the scroll infront of her and what came out was her so called Superdry bag and her Biwa. Her eyes widened and from her frowning face, her lips curved into a soft smile. She took her bag and her Biwa and she asked me. " Since when did you take these from them? And why did you open your scroll only half of it..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b362871fd472e746de4f4bb320b8a88d""It's because I also brought your bike as well. It caught my eye because its art is... Classic and eternal." I spoke truthfully and she hugged me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7761a9e6955ce3396b3ea9f433a114f7""T-t-thanks... And by the way," she paused. I raised my eyebrow and she continued on her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y-y-you looked cool if I can have a better view of you. I have never been up close to you before." she blushed and I teased her by coming closer to her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e34437d26e6424918baf49f254cdee0"I smirked. "I bet there is more than just describing me than just cool. Come on, tell me more."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She then mocked me by copying my perfect poker face. "You have my favourite poker face and you are good at acting."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I laughed and at first, she was shocked and when I realised what I was doing, I coughed awkwardly and changed the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a2e8a784ca7f7893371470838ba58dd""By the way, I came here becau-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because Pein wants me?" She finished my sentence and I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81afeb93191713ad97d81e863c1afea6""But why did he want a useless girl like me? It's not like I have any special kekkai genkai, right?" she asked and raised her eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37ca3829cb6013b51b769ff730adfce""Ermm... About that.. Pein can explain it to you when you'll meet him." I explained and she shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d989dad89af5bf12abf0b20aa7f6dfe4""But how do we get to the Akatsuki base? There is no such thing as Narutoverse, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71b4be29a87cfcb3213248e61cff924b""Then if the Shinobiverse doesn't exist, then how can I exist?" I deadpanned and she stood silently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e13221ecf39f749f0b8dfb4e96eec60""I guess you're right... But how do you come into this world, then?" she pointed at my nose and I flinched. I accidently pushed her wrist and she winced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62faee23195e17c0e60f5a26ce565c2""Ow! It hurts!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Since when?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Since you just grabbed me like nobody and pulled me roughly into Hiruko!" she yelled in responsebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh. Okay then, so deal with it." I sighed and sruck out my tongue. She growled and I continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8879629d3aa2373fc05954070d5b99e5""Okay, I went through a portal. Well, not a portal, exactly. It's like a pond only the Akatsuki members knew how to summon it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6dff0135ef026d54dd899cc840aad80"Hmm. Okay then, I'll go with you. But with one condition." she said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I moaned. "What else do you want, little missy?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can I meet my mother for a moment and I want to take some of my clothes with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d31b20425a4fb8e139a0a858d92659"I sighed in relief. At least she'll bring span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"some/span of the clothes. But the tricky part is to meet my mom. I-I-I mean, her mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="310c72014e31922dd8e657ceed0062d2""Okay then, tell me your adress and I will take us there." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait, you know Sunderland? How long did you stalk me?" she asked curiously, with hands on her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I stammered and replied while pretend to scratch my back of my neck to hide my embarassment. " W-w-w-w-w-well, actually, it's been... Months." I blurted the last part and she came closer to my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b024347687bc385c51e33633ee86d021"Our noses brushed against each other and she chuckled softly. "Never knew that it was easy to flatter a puppet's heart."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661b19f6909c8fc5aa7b9661fe0b18c3"I thought for a moment of what if we're together. No... That isn't right...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I slowly backed away from her. "No. I-I mean, tell me where you live and we'll get there in no time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09e820d40c691b3180df5dc01e482df2"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kim's POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7964f4a20ea9e9c3cf3398c5c23b61ed"The fuck? Why does he avoid me? It's not fair! But... I think I agree with him as well. It'll be super awkward if other people thouhht about our relationship... I think he thinks that I'm too young../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad516d0b9c2840641b68c87486d73233"But soon my mind was flooded with other types of problems and what ifs, because I'm really nervous. But on the other hand, I am also excited to meet the Akatsuki members, especially one of my baes, Deidara!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09dc1c466f880eb43d34b8153ff1fd05"I closed my eyes and took a bumpy sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01a3eefe5267bb1eb19411b6be65875a"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ab6ad49da7668dccb6cce8524f5748e"Someone tugged me to wake me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wake up, brat." Sasori growled and I pretended to looked offended. "From little missy to brat. Are you having an angry management here? Jeez."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="255a61788100f6f9b6c6e6961d5be40d"And then a familliar chuckle came behind me. I turned around and saw style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mom! He's the Ak-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Akasuna no Sasori. Yes. Apparently I knew him. He saved my life once when I was 12." mom admitted and bowed at Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db05a0fc66448c2f3fb1517c5a4f232f"I thought out loud. "Come to think of it... Mom's 30 so that means.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm 31. I met your mom when I was 10. She was lost in the Shinobiverse so I sent her back here. And that's also when she met your dad." Sasori told me and my tears trickled down my face when he mentioned about dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5f29133c81045ed5565028f56926e2""Look, honey. You'll find out why I divorced your dad one day. Now isn't the time to be grieving. And guess what?" mom tried to sound upbeat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1b29cf97f0254133eb89fb798e8731""I have thought about you staying permanently in the Shinobiverse. And as a mother, I will let you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b30591b15f1f06dffd6d0cbd549f2b55""YASSSSS" I yelled across the living room and stopped. There is something wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb21ed8c840fb27e39e7d5a386626ebd"I stared at mom, Sasori style, and said to her. "Mom. I've got... A little problem."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes?" she asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who will be my husband when I'm older?" I raised an eyebrow and sweats were forming on my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sasori was drinking mom's homemade strawberry tea, and when he heard that question, tea spurted out of his mouth and he coughed, and mom smirked. "I think I'll let you decide this with your heart, sweetie." she creepily wriggle both of her eyebrows and her dark brown pupils pointed towards Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e53c81ac1f5e9d0ab62c80012dfe7312"I mouthed, "You don't say." with a sarcasric tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4721876995fc52ceadf6378da6208293"I hugged her. "Mom, thank you for all you've done for me. And I bet this is the toughest choice."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mom raised her eyebrow. "Already leaving? What about your clothes?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My eyes widened and I was shocked. But mom laughed and gave two suit cases of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mooom, how could I possibly bring the heavy bags?" I complained, and Sasori tapped my shoulder and gave me two scrolls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e869af05e8d1596fd8ff2612063244dc""H-hey, I thought that you are responsible enough to use this scroll to keep stuff. Here, let me help you." Sasori opened the scroll and used his chakra to poofed the heavy suitcases into the portable scroll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9167aa6a9831d1afbde99fe1a889884""So, if you want to open, just open the scroll. Easy as that." Sasori showed and I gasped in awe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9385839f9a527ea74319f722f2883faf""Okay, that settles, then." mom lift herself out of her favourite couch and hugged me very style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I choked for air. "Mom, c-can't b-breathe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, yeah. Sorry." mom stopped hugging me and when she hugged Sasori,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="552b259ca6120890f6f038bc06c73cb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Narrator's POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f40378dc9718ac94c3c6abfd6825701"When Miss Briar hugged Sasori, Sasori insisted and he smiled softly. It's been a long time since he got a hug from someone he loved. He was really relieved that Miss Briar was willing to treat him like her son. He can't control his emotions right now because his heart was in the verge of joyness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a818c5c850a2689579750b108a1c527"Mis Briar whispered something at Sasori's ear. "Sasori, I want you to take these."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7c2de42e35a1bd147c016c6b9a9ebb"She gave Sasori two rings that seemed very familliar... Their wedding rings. One from Miss Briar herself and Mr Idé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98e64c40b47403dd53c439f32591f0ee"Sasori declined it politely. "N-n-no. It's yours, and-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me, Jane Briar, will let you, Akasuna no Sasori, marry my daughter, Kim Meari Idé. And that's official. And there is no declining that. Okay?" Miss Briar announced it only to Sasori because she doesn't want here daughter to know about that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e639fc8d48b6f74e5189bf7519584f""I supposed so.."Sasori shrugged but nodded in agreement which left Kim sleeping on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But... I'm old. And she's young. What if I can't have kids anymore.." Sasori said in a sad tone but Miss Briar cheered him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a27cc2d62d091ed3c0df16491797a15a""Ah, you're only 31. For your sake, I'll let you marry her when she turned 16. Which means that you will be 35 by then. So you're not old yet. Besides, you've used your puppet for like, 16 years. You can chose to put your triumph card when you think it's necessary. And I'm sure you've still got the balls to do it. Make me proud." she patted Sasori's shoulders in acknowledgement and Sasori held one of her hand with both of his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffbb897cd4506296731a32b95906ead8""I will. Mom." Sasori promised and Kim woke up and yawned. She stretched her body and Sasori blushed when he accidently saw what he wasn't suppose to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7497cc80d0c47a22652de14c86c73017"Suddenly, Sasori smelt something he always used... Oil?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec9f4ed5a08b6a458203a965fe065ec8"Kim tapped him on his shoulder. "Say... Are you leaking? Because your cloak was smeared with oil now." she pointed at his cloak, which made him looked at the part of his cloak that was smeared with rusty oil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b866aba1b3d7376ede5a26732e8e10"Sasori was shocked. He never leaked oil before. But come to think of it.. It's been a long time since he oiled himself. "Great. Just great."Sasori muttured./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b16ae8a4e4ec4a6572a9522b990ce7cc"Kim went upstairs and a few minutes later, she shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry, Sasori. I'm afraid we don't have any clothes that is suitable for you. Wait... I've got an idea!" she snip her fingers and took out her purse. She counted her money and announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1649e93afd1df50c79eec945dc230aa5""Look, I know you're obviously not the patient type, but I'm really sorry if we have to delay you because of the shortage of clothes. But if luck is on our side, we can go to town and buy some new ones right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48315b0aace5fd550260f83a7ea9b8d3"Sasori stared at her in disbelief and sighed. He doesn't really need some clothes... But his trousers were also smeared with oil... Witn his underpants as well. So he doesn't have any options left and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55ec1a38e75f64a9495d0e380f208e7""Okay then. Let's go to Primark."/p 


	3. Ch 03

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47d77ae954b699d531475d17d30bd737"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Note from DolcheAngel/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22cc1511f5db76273979a4843c601e41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I DO NOT OWN WATERSTONES, GREGGS, PRIMARK, AND OTHER STORES BECAUSE THEY ARE OWNED BY OTHER PEOPLE. AS WELL AS SUNDERLAND AND BRIDGES. AND OTHER STULL AT THE REAL WORLD AS WELL, WHICH I AM PRETTY LAZY TO GO ON ABOUT IT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS AND THE COPYRIGHTS BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ddae3b6a9597a0f40a7ebdc374afb1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There is also going to be a little LIME in this chappy. So don't tell me that I haven't warned you./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87093d1a44ce0da5e9f59f0f4b3e22d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A~nd, this might be the longest chapter I made in my life as well, so please enjoy it! XD/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471bf46e29e273e83cbd80b3cc763d0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Okay, go on to the chapter. :)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de63560cc4c2d0b12f320cba0078fef8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Preview of the last chapter.../span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3648bc7e1da42d2bf96a2eea3c25901"Kim went upstairs and a few minutes later, she shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry, Sasori. I'm afraid we don't have any clothes that is suitable for you. Wait... I've got an idea!" she snips her fingers and took out her purse. She counted her money and announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1649e93afd1df50c79eec945dc230aa5""Look, I know you're obviously not the patient type, but I'm really sorry if we have to delay you because of the shortage of clothes. But if luck is on our side, we can go to town and buy some new ones right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e8e991b6290d4be5ca949643854be34"Sasori stared at her in disbelief and sighed. He doesn't really need some clothes... But his trousers were also smeared with oil... Within his underpants as well. So he doesn't have any options left and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de21137c9d813d75d7dc2866ed147eb""Okay then. Let's go to Primark." (139)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="656fa32965b5ed92dca8ee5324e0018d"|||Ch 03❤|||/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="552b259ca6120890f6f038bc06c73cb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Narrator's POV/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec90b14aa98a10af3811d8cd17bb6500"Kim and Sasori are going to Primark. Sasori groaned. He heard other members talking about how girls wasted their time looking for their perfect clothes, and he despised waiting so much. Plus, he also heard rumors that girls made boys their personal slaves, which doesn't really makes Sasori's mood any better. He should've declined her nice offering. Now they are walking at the charity shops, ignoring the people passed by. Not to mention that he also borrowed some of her clothes, which meant that now he is wearing a sweater with a tiara doge face on it and a pair of opaque black leggings, which pretty didn't make any fashion sense for a male s-ranked missing nin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7033eb66525418acecfce3e5155e85""Is it true that everyone knows who I am?" Sasori asked calmly while tugged Kim's draggy sweater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1238811c2826a73fac2ae4ec6e5f7cf6"Sadly the tugging just exaggerates the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23d25b271cbf0808dc5932f4305ecbc3"One of Sasori's hands that tugged the little girl's neon sweater was covered with the rusty oil. Sasori's eyes widened a bit and stopped tugging. He knew that the girl won't notice it so he acted dumb while she answered. He doesn't like having an argue with that girl already because he knew that the mission's deadline is today, and he always makes a really good example in front of the members for being just in time for every mission's deadline./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17484fdd09b16dd72e6b8c886cdc6bde""Well, some people know you. But here, most people don't. Because of an anime called Naruto Shippuden." Kim said. She was obsessed with the series and about how the Akatsuki members fight for their own reasons. For example, Itachi died to make Sasuke look like a hero in front of Konoha. But the part when Sasori died because he was defeated by a pinkette and his grandmother doesn't really makes her day and she was wondering herself how old is Sasori right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8507a1b57e3a368ddf6e816ce283efb4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Could it be... That he's a reincarnation of Sasori from the other world? No.../em Kim shook her head in disbelief and thought of the slightest possibilities of what was happening in the Akatsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0511181ee5e04c8281524de99e5c1253"Then a wet sensation tingled Kim at her stomach where Sasori tugged her. At first, Kim frowned and raised an eyebrow at Sasori behind her and then looked at the part where her sweater gets smudged thanks to Sasori. Kim grunted and stupidly swatted the rusty oil from her sweater, but it obviously didn't work at all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d7758c6f83d222a19ccc9e75afdd64""Oh great. Just great." She muttered under her breath and gave Sasori her death glare. Unfortunately, Sasori gazed at her so called 'death glare' and he immediately knew that he was in trouble. Sasori's left eye twitched and tilted his head lower in embarrassment and guilt and pretended to rub his neck with one of his hands at the back. With all doing that while maintaining his normal poker face. Go figure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cadfa1233848e4cedcd25731dcf78b10"Kim scowled and whisper-yelled at Sasori's ear. " How the fuck can you solve this... This problem you've caused?" she pointed her dirty sweater at him and he frowned. She knew so well that he was thinking for a solution right now. She crossed her arms and sat on a bench opposite to where they were standing just now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7486d0c155a47ccd85764d48e4ae55a4"A few minutes later, Sasori gestured a hand motion for her to stand up. She eventually obeyed him and awkwardly stand up and went closer to the redhead. Then, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and Kim flinched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="950104f47b29b784d7f14560ff4f00cd"She scowled. "You're just like your ex-partner! A fucking pedophile!" she pushed him away and she scooted away from him, but that only makes him go a bit closer to her again. That happened a few times later on which made the passers exchanged wierd looks to them both assuming that they're a bit cukoo and walked in a faster pace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce1403fc13bc49f0c3a62d4f5b42941c"Sasori snarled. "If we're going to continue like this, then I have no choice but to carry you." and then sighed. Just before Kim was about to protest about the 'carry her' idea, she felt a pair of surprisingly muscular, but woody arms embraced her, lifting her up from the ground. Now he carried her with her body at his back and her chest on his shoulders. Which is pretty painful if the person who carries you is a darn hard puppet. She tried to wriggle away from his grip, but everytime she tried to wriggle from his grasp, it seemed that he held her quite more firm and painful than before, because he's a puppet. His inhuman grip immediately made the mortal girl winced in pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad12de256d2f457daa792d22a94e18b"She can't stand it anymore. Now the grip has suffocated her breath. She managed to choke , "C-c-can't breathe.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d154f0531d9f78ac660ac3f90610600e"Sasori chuckled and softened his grip, allowing her to breathe once more. The girl took the advantage and punched him to escape, but then she realised that he was a puppet. He grinned and threw the petite girl into the air and caught her bridal-style. Kim flustered and crossed her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e0a22a0e1c82972d8989238a4772b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Great. Now a freaking pedophile puppet is acting like my husband/em. She said frustratingly in her head while frowned at Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6340aa0ec5eb6b3e0065604441aa5502"Fortunately, for Kim, she brought her IPhone, and she also bought her earphones and she plugged them into her ears. After that, she then chose her usual favourite song, which is Black Magic by Little Mix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e22cf1b024081022de9019204c5281a3"Little did she know, that Sasori knew that song, because it was also his favourite song as well. You know, potions and stuff are one of Sasori's secret talents. And probably black magic as well. Sasori was eager to hear the song, he coughed awkwardly to catch her attention, which in return, the girl glanced at him and chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b6ffda3d4d1f9eb32827446b237794b""Oh gods, Sasori. Please don't tell me that you love this song as well?" she elbowed him and said in a teasing tone, which made the puppet blushed in embarrassment and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86539a153eed706125a4600fa99aca66""Ermm, would you mind if... I hear it as well?" he asked with a pleading tone and a fake smile. "Alright, then." she answered nonchalantly and gave him one of the earphones, but as she was going to give it, she pointed herself and then the ground, which meant that she ordered him to put her down first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a805dd1798c32c30286216c481485bda"Sasori sighed and dropped her gently on the nearest bench. "Okay. Give me the earphone. Please." he put his hand out and said impatiently. Kim gave one of the earphones to Sasori and they began to hear their favourite song together while walking casually into the entrance of Bridges./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1ce135927333a91e9a423ddbb84f35"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All the girls on the block knocking at my door!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8379fb9e34bb163839d761de97dcb8fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66967a0997cb5452a0e4a1c3b0138668"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Perrie:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a133a002577b29401001a3510e4dd9c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is your lover playing on your side?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2918edd5dc4928f1b6f9959e90551ce3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Said he loves you,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade55530fdfe62468fc6184044f256f8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But he ain't got time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="699cc867c6cb4d1c334ffab44f4f28ed"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here's the answer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="930d4ea505a468df5bf6bc71b02072ab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Come and get it/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeefc35e0f94a602018fc3c2f87f4732"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At a knocked down price./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae99d4d2de5e3cbd29fec87ae7d76eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b2539232ad87ab497f448fab5cc108"Sasori have been into the Bridges before, but not all of it. He realised this soon enough and asked Kim loads of questions like, 'what is this' and 'what is that'. Kim answered his questions and she started to think that she is enjoying her time being with Sasori. She also think that with how they talked, they pretty much looked like a cute couple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589a58432d43eae7a3ab667705c96843"An old woman sighed in happiness and said, "You two can make a perfect couple." and Kim flustered. She was stunned to reply, but luckily Sasori thanked politely to the old woman and said, "Thanks, but actually we're just friends." "Oh. But you two should go out." she suggested and at first the puppet and the teenage girl looked at each other and then at the old woman. "Oh well, bye, you two lovebirds." she said and waved at them and they went away from her, confused and flustered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c046b23beb9f0318719e72a3cd6952"On the other hand, Sasori was trying to wrap one of his arms on her waist, to prevent people seeing the smudged part of her sweater and as if she read his mind, she nodded in agreement and wrap her arms at Sasori's waist. She also rested her head onto Sasori's broad shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7fec74dce4e16ac114e7b3cb0940046"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Jade:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0405220aaa72534c504f57c7025a607"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Full of honey,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc6aae1df61fcb45e587289ed2ba1a0c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just to make him sweet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2838d188cfce1e7eeed37fd1742be3eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Crystal balling,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cbf5154bd44b7dfafc3b79a94539639"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just to help him see/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65cab51f3d31ddbb64694e04d2626ba0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What he's been missing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f615e32ff08caded34f72ef9fd87f255"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So come and get it,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8db83cde1ea4195c0201f4373d9a6644"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"While you've still got time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238c177ca11a7ab96a8626fac9f1d792"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ac84ba1bc983796c4ddd8500ab60eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Leigh-Anne:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b739fed22d726dd852923045b5d6d3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Get your boy on his knees/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c1148d1d65bab524f6d9175b9515a8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And repeat after me, say/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7352120d63399578b29dc33c6c152d11"After a while they walked inside the shopping mall, Kim's stomach rumbled loudly and Sasori glaced at her with one his eyebrows raised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c9abc914c63ea7be5ca797e947938b""Why don't you say that you're hungry?" Sasori cocked his head over to one side and rest his hands on his hips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04036281bd9bba182d4b502301a82be4""I-I-It's okay, rea-" Sasori snapped. "No. This is NOT okay. What if you fainted because of hunger?" Sasori asked her while dragging her to Greggs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66655f0862ee916e09e96af3d03777c2"She sighed and chose a piece of Malteasers cheesecake and a Mexican Chicken Baguette and a mineral water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dbc6b0319e0cb3d145001501a5b5d9c"The counter said, "That's £4.56 altogether, miss." and as Kim was going to took out her money from her wallet, the counter said, "Thank You" and she felt a pair of arms drag her roughly to a table fit for only two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f47ba7c72835662f469ec608f1aadc0"She was shocked and stared at Sasori. "You know you don't have to pay for it. It's my food, anyway." Sasori sighed and insisted. "It's okay. Let's just call it your day. And I am not patient, remember? I can't wait to buy some new clothes and go back to the Shinobi world." he grunted and Kim gave him a reassuring look that everything's going to be alright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87e7309ea5174d518c1be38e2f24e4d9"Something went onto her brain suddenly and stared at Sasori intently while the corners of her mouth curved into a smirk. "Did you just confessed to me that you loved clothes? An emotionless puppet loves fashion? Really, Sasori?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd9eff1f2d7fc7cacd153964eac7738f"Sasori blushed and then frowned. "Shut up, baka." and she laughed. Surprisingly, her laugh was highly contagious, it made Sasori laughed with her as well as he waited the girl to finish her meal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf027f27fbb46c9403d45fd088ef386"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[All:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0cdf3e459c5a1a75017380af4576404"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a sip of my secret potion,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c3beb9416b93ee19a93fe76c22a5ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll make you fall in love./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc1092bc3172052f32a7b1412bf5fc0d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For a spell that can't be broken,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c040ace64299a8e0caf68b88b97457bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One drop should be enough./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd51911dcd34e5c89e20c593cd3e33db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boy, you belong to me,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efe683c89cf0a416bc04c66919ce0926"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got the recipe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0f3c49d068416902fcd87bba75fcc44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And it's called black magic/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9478a477d058f70dae71a0cf5e00006"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(and it's called black magic)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="299b59048ee4aff8ce9955184aca61d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a sip of my secret potion,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6799b7ad5e1315d6b6b782334eeafbf4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One taste and you'll be mine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e331c7f5ba2d4e29c50fd8405fd8cde"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's a spell that can't be broken/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d18db8c44eecf83c1820abbd029e5dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It'll keep you up all night/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afccac2bcc3f55847696ffdecb95239"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boy, you belong to me,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147e297b8315759482348beacd38daa3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got the recipe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a63bef02e6b4c99b4d1388eb94262e39"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And it's called black magic/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2c7c448ea700b6aa211052753548b0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(and it's called black magic)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c26f0f01b5ecb6da772da6b6117b38b"After they went off from Greggs, they passed Waterstones and for once, Sasori stopped and dashed in as well as Kim, because she loved books, plus, there was a poster that said 'Buy one of these and you'll get a Naruto poster for free!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e490019bda85148056e58df66fbef6"Obviously Sasori loved art, and he knew Waterstones was well known for books on how to make things and other stuff so he went upstairs and his jaws dropped. There were tons of books of cooking and arts and crafts upstairs. Yes, basically cooking is one of Sasori's secret hobbies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e50afd1f949690980c7f4182f2f14754"After an hour later, Kim brought some manga drawing books with a free poster of special someone, and looked for Sasori upstairs, and her jaws dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad42fa0692dae75b8e242e037aa92d07"In front of her very eyes, The Akasuna no Sasori is.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="347d82b124f5b65ff7e6dc3698c87be5"Carrying some cooking books and some fashion designing books. She face palmed and rubbed her temples while chuckled softly. Sasori smiled sheepishly and let her help him carrying half of his books. She rummaged the content of the book and glanced at Sasori while grinned. "I see that you like harmless hobbies? I thought that a rogue ninja like you have life-threatning hobbies like designing weapons instead of designing span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"clothes/span."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f5995d99ef3249edfa40f65e3a0d014"Sasori sighed. "You know, doesn't mean that a rogue ninja has to do the bad stuff all the time. They need to calm their minds for a while. As you can see, some of the members of the Akatsuki also have some harmless hobbies like me. Well, except for Hidan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="775ea9afcfdb20f7f1201e859d978cc4"Kim laughed. "Because he NEVER calms down with his psycho rituals." and Sasori laughed softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e117f52991e55e803aabf6c58167bce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Jesy:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="889dc6e9016f3fda4a458246a672cf11"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d9427b7f883dc4066bcf2a72d33b42"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Need that magic/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7962ff293d540c2a8242c4715e354dde"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To change him over night./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b841084420dd1bc7d36387b8b8928e2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here's the answer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ae34e019f565ead754a64e8ffabadb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Come and get it,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8ec8100cafee3e3400d9a0d1821e049"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"While you've still got time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50f72474297bb43ffb6b81c4de94a42a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd74044bd1e23548bee014d4760d9e99"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Leigh-Anne:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76bdbc281d96efdb6de7dfc66db74b42"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Get your boy on his knees/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3e20707105c64defff01ad9f61a85ef"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And repeat after me, say/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b7aec284e7927f892d7d362ac904238"Now they both brought each bags, and Sasori asked her, "What's in the bag?" while pointed at the poster with a familiar face. He must be dreaming.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8841ba2ae15ebb9bc844d5ccd7d1e3""Oh, just some manga and drawing books. And a poster as well." the thought of the poster made Sasori wonder because Kim blushed. Sasori came closer to her and took a little peek at her poster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5bcaf16443f310422fe12c483650599"Sasori's eyes widened at the little sight of it. No... Sasori's inner side shouted. This must be a mistake. He's... me. She likes me after all? She likes a pedo puppet? Sasori shook his head and regained his consciousness. Kim, on the other hand, had the Uh, oh face when he realized about the poster. She switched her bag to the other arm and came to a halt as well as Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a7d3d8b0fc91e2e161b083d4ad5cd1""Welcome to Primark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76406dc29240d8a04e6c70feaa23157a""It's... A normal fucking clothing store... OH MY GAAD, THERE'S LOADS OF FREAKING CLOTHES!" Sasori exclaimed with such enthusiasm and ran into the clothing store in a flash, Kim started to doubt that he is a puppet. Kim shook her head and went in casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25e15c4f093906d58f3f2a077797860e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[All:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca4d0d890a7a732f407d0d6ab266466"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a sip of my secret potion,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a1fd84f9790197b03ecbcd391f5254"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll make you fall in love./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b02c4454cb057be0188ef59db0ed9bfe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For a spell that can't be broken,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe84c1dc76a4141e4536c9c4a5b9ff87"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One drop should be enough./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff9a552f5b9b3fa4b1729d81015729ca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boy, you belong to me,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="253ed733279255fb0a9e3a0641c7c03c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got the recipe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cce414e5640671912622211b0d682a74"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And it's called black magic/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701908c2e07e3e22d6bb955c37ce3d5e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(and it's called black magic)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53dbcc0e8c6bf88ecb6e4099670ef2c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a sip of my secret potion,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c900cc52147de0ca932f773f505534"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One taste and you'll be mine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c59b036646aa12b939b1bbd3993c9a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's a spell that can't be broken/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97cede6a21d5246b643cda44250b4e37"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It'll keep you up all night/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fac21c7b9328f64459e23bea6122d0e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boy, you belong to me,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="944971ee80cafcb6671be5cd6cf11b31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got the recipe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3c95196a222fa4c7c21948048b1914"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And it's called black magic/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82543792e8108ca7eb888660437d9c3e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(and it's called black magic)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41ffbf25d3363b60374fc4a8f0f28f04"Sasori chose a sleeveless pinstripe vest, a red, blue and white plaid popover shirt with a pair of cool jeans which comes with blue and grey sneakers and an aviator sunglasses. He stormed to the changing rooms without even knocking at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d857dfe5fee565d2e839549e0c388692"And that's when Sasori was stunned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a66326d019eff3f8f17bdd9351db2a4"Sasori's jaws dropped as he saw something that he shouldn't. Kim was... Topless and bottomless which revealed her perfect petite body. Kim Ide was naked. Well, almost. Sasori grunted in frustration. He never seen the underneath. He always wanted to learn more about it. But of course, he knew it would be molesting, which is a pretty bad thing for the normal mortals in the normal world because of the gods and religions and such./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14ccc3e4997e7fc833ff9dd0cfb50579"Kim heard the door slammed but not to bother about it because she was pretty sure that she locked the door. She thought. She had brought a turquoise blouse, black skinny jeans, a pair of used Converse light blue shoes, and a black beanie hat. She took out all of her clothes, which revealed her insecured self and that was when she heard something spurted behind her. Out of curiosity, she turned and flustered in embarrassment when she saw a shirtless and an amazed Sasori stared at her body, which she punched him at his face using her fists. She was pretty angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c97fbbfceb05119714bf7e2d632bc8"As she was going to shout out loud on how a pedophile he is, Sasori regained his consciousness and shut her mouth using his puppet hands and she muffled, "Why you.. motherfucking pedo! You're 35 and I'm like, 13. Do you know that in this world, this is considered to be em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/em wrong on so many levels." she crossed her arms and frowned at Sasori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9b1121f8c99a1f903d69e384b5f890""Ugh, it your fault for not locking the doors. And anyways, the other changing rooms were full. So... I have no choice but to change in an unlocked room." Sasori explained his excuse although he was eager to try his new clothes. Plus, a closer view of an almost naked girl makes his day better than before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b27f5020dc66e4fc580990ea34f8f1e"At this point, he sensed there are some butterflies fluttering frantically in his belly. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is this the feeling that people get when they fall in love/em? Sasori wondered silently in amusement while looking her within every curves and turns that a lady has./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4488ffe0cb5c9965c0d9212fe2d811da"He licked his lips in a pervertly way and Kim scowled and flustered while pushed him away as far as she could. After that, she paid attention to her clothes and changed. Behind him, actually she giggled frantically and whispered a yes while pulled down her arm with her clenched fist. And then back to being angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73b9294db6da92af882fbeef4a15f50"As she was going to zipped her black jeans, something metal was pointing at her neck. His voice shiveed her spines. She knew this type of voices too well. Its the voice that guys used to demand girls to... Strip off their clothes. She read lemons on Wattpad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b55d38cc402eebf4d4c5dbbaa2ecf1""Now, now. Give me some of your space and you will be... Happy about it." he licked her neck with hunger and she shuddered with a glint of pleasure. He intentionally tilted his stinger, which was dripped with poison, and a drip of the poison fell down and onto Kim's soft skin which rolled down to her panties./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d517c972d503b31225639ba101ae01e0"Sasoro cooed. "Oops. I think I 'accidently' drip some of my poison. Let me help you." he whispered in a seductive tone and put his woody hands to swat down the poison. The good news is, he had managed to get rid of the poison but the bad news is, the poison dripped to her clit, which she eventually let him do it after a lot of persuasions. But he does it like nobody's business, which made her pouted in frustrstion for more. Generally, she pretended to be relieved and continued to wear her clothes quickly and Sasori released her and did the same as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc0f1767e6587abd3925ec544bca2b68"After they've done, as she was going to go out from the changing room, Sasori blocked her and pushed her against the wall opposite him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c27037995b288a0706ccd31649c8ae9f""We'll definitely finish this, one day, Kim Idé, amd after that, you will be mine." Sasori growled in hunger and lust, which unexpectedly made her eyes shimmered with hope but then her eyes narrowed in sadness, because she was still too young to do this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e545f5128f657b7835635d9a9b1a44d"They went out of the changing room with a man with a stern look which has a badge which says 'manager' and he scolded both of them for making out in the changing room. Which they accepted their mistakes half-heartedly and went out home. They talked a bit but didn't mention a word about what happened in the changing room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e89b7731f77d29698c77584750afa5b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Leigh-Anne:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e509ebb1e656d9259caa201ca1a2ee1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09ef8df384bc28f84ab98e39d5e806b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(I got the recipe)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f2c820213fbcc6f76488838c178e587"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b227a423d3388d297211650102d722b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(now you belong to me) [2x]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4950ce76ed606d67a8eeb6d05eee3f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Leigh-Anne:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a284e2bdd257d1f289315c2c4796c6c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a sip from my secret potion,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="234c6b20a532716d11d398ae3837e971"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll make you fall in love./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d857a8bfaa364f4272219eb0722d81ac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For a spell that can't be broken,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421b75ac12eec7c2efc8a1dbdacb9810"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One drop should be enough./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a385661b03cb560501384f53d5b2ed15"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boy, you belong to me (hey!)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19f03db358c5a73ce34b2feba937c4c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got the recipe./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164224760eea9aa19f3cb6e3b5e143b3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And it's called (black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="303b7f5cd2621440882f474f3e8f76bc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[All:]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d50326891b973db352f22b230d92795"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a sip of my secret potion,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d5832aaea0c0968d94e894b11d9f703"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One taste and you'll be mine./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb4b4117d8f4c66f2d79c0fd9b78715"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's a spell that can't be broken/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6715547e61d8c0e17386392ef32cab2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It'll keep you up all night/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="529c948c43ba8b8caea9a8744aff4db8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d83fa78d098182975bc4f0cb780d4e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I got the recipe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2389f099c71b02a7c17d41bc516aaf92"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And it's called black magic/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5245e894d30d23217d8cd5f91a1096ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(and it's called black magic)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f804a3a5033a3ee3c80652ea4ee299e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Falling in love (hey!) [8x]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e1a251a9d48613e5395914803df231"~~~~le time skip~~~~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They bought some tasty kebabs and some drinks. Sasori brought out her classic bike and they rode off to her house to say their final goodbye to Miss Briar and in return, she thanked Sasori for everything and called him son, which really made Kim wondered what got into her. She also gave tons of Kim's favourite brownies and cheesecakes, which Sasori also sealed them in a scroll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dc4be060dc5b518bdeac5058528a104""Are you sure they can last in there?" Mis Briar said with uncertianity and pointed at her lovely desserts. Sasori smiled reassuringly and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71fef6dbf55072f3da0ae1d110b74bf4"After that, they went away from Kim's home sweet home, which made Kim pretty tired and slept snoozily at the back of the bicycle. You know, that passanger, seat thingy. She laid her head tiredly on Sasori's back. Sasori smiled and made some hand signs to open the pool that leads to the Shinobi world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ec733bf6f3b80af510585d2af7b8e2"He took a glance at his back and saw Kim sleeping peacefully and kissed her forehead. He smiled. That sure was one of his happiest days of his life. He ride through the pool and he sang the last lyrics of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08620f779760c5beb53c233e2b48fe81"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Magic!/em/p 


End file.
